The Notebook
by Afrodita1
Summary: Hermione por casualidad encuentra en la Biblioteca un cuaderno que contiene varios apuntes para sus exámenes. Pero alguien mas está utilizando aquel cuaderno, y este misterioso estudiante se lo hace saber a traves de el. La curiosidad de Hermione por saber su identidad se vuelve algo desesperante, aun mas cuando aquel chico anónimo le revela que está completamente enamorado de ella


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Todo comenzó un lunes cuando Hermione Granger estaba estudiando desesperada en la Biblioteca, consciente de que no llegaba a estudiar todos los temas del examen para la semana siguiente. Las reuniones del ED le estaban sacando gran parte del tiempo. No se quejaba de los encuentros con los chicos porque le encantaba reforzar el poder de sus hechizos pero sabía que eso estaba bajando por otro lado, sus horas de Biblioteca.

Se levantó de la mesa y caminó entre los estantes de libros buscando algo que le fuera de ayuda. Mientras revisaba, un cuaderno cayó al suelo. Hermione se inclinó y lo tomó, era de un tamaño normal y de color rojo, nada extravagante, pero al abrirlo se encontró con tantos apuntes y resúmenes sobre los temas que ella necesitaba que casi se desmaya de felicidad. Miró hacia sus lados, estaba segura de que ese cuaderno no debía de estar allí. Se sintió algo mal por hacer trampa, pero estaba tan desesperada que no pudo evitar comenzar a copiar aquellos perfectos apuntes.

Una hora después, agotada, decidió dejar el libro en un pequeño hueco entre la pared y uno de los estantes, sabiendo que allí, nadie lo encontraría.

Salió de la Biblioteca y caminó apresurada hacia las habitaciones, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que volver para terminar de copiar el resto de los resúmenes.

Y así fue, después de sus clases, Hermione volvió. Sonrió al ver que el cuaderno seguía estando en el mismo lugar. Lo tomó y se sentó en una de las más alejadas mesas. Al abrirlo notó un pequeño papel en la mitad de las hojas, Hermione abrió curiosa en aquella página, donde solamente se leía una corta frase:

" _Hermione Granger. Nunca creí que serías una de esas que prefieren estudiar de la manera más fácil."_

La bruja releyó la frase todavía sorprendida. ¿Quién la había visto? Levantó la mirada asustada pero solo se encontró con estantes y estantes de libros.

Intentó ignorar a aquella persona que intentaba ser misteriosa, pero después de copiar el resto de los apuntes, no lo pudo soportar más y abrió el cuaderno en aquella página. Al volver a ver la letra notó que debía de ser hombre, esa caligrafía a pesar de no ser totalmente desastrosa inspiraba un cierto toque de masculinidad.

" _¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el dueño del cuaderno?_ " No pudo evitar preguntar.

Dejó el cuaderno en el mismo escondite y salió de la Biblioteca mirando de soslayo a los estudiantes, sabiendo que podría ser cualquiera de ellos.

En el examen le fue muy bien, Hermione pudo responder todas las respuestas a la perfección, sabía que debía sentirse aliviada pero todavía seguía sintiéndose inquieta y curiosa por saber la identidad de aquel estudiante. Asique se dirigió a la Biblioteca y cuando abrió el cuaderno en aquella página leyó:

" _No soy el dueño del libro, tuve también la suerte de encontrarlo por aquí al igual que tú. Si te fijas bien, te darás cuenta de que tiene apuntes de cualquier tema. Podría seguir ayudándote en otros exámenes_ "

Hermione suspiró, ¿por qué no le decía quién era? La bruja comenzaba a impacientarse.

" _No me has dicho quién eres aún. Y no volveré a usar más este cuaderno, solo fue por esta vez_ "

" _No diré mi identidad, ¿acaso importa tanto?"_

" _¿Eres un chico, verdad? Tu letra te delata. Me importa porque no quiero que le digas a nadie que usé este cuaderno_ "

" _Sí, soy un chico, aunque debo admitir que utilicé un hechizo sobre mi letra, sé lo astuta que eres para investigar asique no quise arriesgarme. Y no, no le diré a nadie que estuviste husmeando en este cuaderno, además eso también me delataría a mí_ "

Hermione sonrió con su respuesta. Últimamente iba más seguido a la Biblioteca a estudiar, y cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar tomar aquel cuaderno y fijarse si le había respondido.

" _¿Pasas mucho tiempo en la Biblioteca?_ " le preguntó la chica uno de aquellos días.

" _Sí, pero diría que es más para observarte que otra cosa..._ "

Hermione releyó aquellas palabras sorprendida, sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía.

Le costó mucho pensar en una respuesta.

" _¿Es una broma?_ "

" _No. Realmente has despertado desde hace mucho un interés en mí_ "

Hermione se cruzó de piernas y colocó las manos en sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

Durante toda la semana intentó alejarse de aquel cuaderno, sabiendo que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una broma. Pero aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía cada noche al recordar aquellas palabras la hicieron volver.

" _¿Quién eres?_ " volvió a preguntar, insistente, muriéndose de ganas por saber su identidad.

" _Hola. Me había empezado a preocupar de tu ausencia._ "

" _¿No me dirás, verdad? ¿Por qué? Aunque sea respóndeme eso_ "

" _Tal vez tenga mis razones, y estas sean muy buenas."_

Hermione al principio estaba enfadada por la falta de valentía del chico, pero a medida de que pasaban las semanas, sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomarle cariño. Una amistad a través del cuaderno comenzó a surgir sin que los dos se dieran cuenta.

" _Mmm mi última pregunta es... ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por Krum? "_

Hermione sonrió, podía percibir una pizca de celos en aquellas líneas.

" _Mmm... Krum es solo un amigo, fui al baile con él pero solo se quedó en eso, en amistad. Ahora cuéntame de ti_ "

" _¿Qué quieres saber?_ "

" _Todo. Lo que te gusta, lo que te desagrada..._ "

" _Me gusta... el aroma de tu shampoo, tuve ocasiones de estar cerca tuyo y poder sentirlo..._ "

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y suspiró, cada día la necesidad de saber quién era aumentaban más, en especial cuando le decía esas cosas...

" _¿El aroma de mi shampoo? ¿De verdad?_ "

-Hermione últimamente vives en la Biblioteca, ¿No crees que deberías tomarte un respiro? -le preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban hacia la reunión del ED.

"Sí. _También me gusta esa costumbre que tienes de humedecerte los labios cada vez que te concentras..._ "

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero... necesito mejorar aún más mis calificaciones... -mintió la bruja.

" _A veces siento que lo único que deseo es enterrar mis dedos en ese cabello castaño y desordenado..." "o besar la comisura de tus labios cada vez que veo esa sonrisa aparecer"_

-¡Expecto Patronum! -gritó Hermione y una plateada nutria salió de su varita para corretear por todo el salón. Al fin lo había logrado. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras todos aplaudían y la felicitaban.

" _Si es verdad todo lo que dices, ¿aun así no me dirás quién eres? Algún día las páginas de este cuaderno se acabarán_ "

Hermione se detuvo en el pasillo con las manos llenas de libros y con la cabeza llena de pensamientos. Los estudiantes caminaban rápidamente a su alrededor llegando tarde a clases, y la bruja se dio cuenta de que podía ser cualquiera de ellos. Aquella idea la desesperaba.

" _Cuando el último pedazo de papel se acabe nos encontraremos..._ "

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al recordar esas líneas. Quería que se acabaran las hojas, los renglones, hasta el último pedacito de papel para saber por fin de quien se trataba.

¿Y si era alguien conocido? ¿Y si era alguno de sus amigos? ¿Y si era una de las serpientes?

Las vacaciones de invierno se volvieron por primera vez largas y penosas, Hermione pasaba gran parte de los días pensando en aquel cuaderno que se había quedado en Hogwarts. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca una persona había ocupado tanto sus pensamientos, era tanta la curiosidad y el anhelo que, la bruja apenas podía concentrarse en estudiar.

" _Te extrañé demasiado, ¿cómo has pasado Navidad?_ "

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose más aliviada al saber que no era la única.

" _Bien. Aunque debo admitir que estuve gran parte del tiempo pensando en ti. Sigo creyendo que es injusto no saber quién eres... creo que soy yo la que se lleva la peor parte"_

" _No lo creo. Yo sé perfectamente quién eres y te puedo asegurar que no es nada fácil, interactúas con demasiados chicos. Estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso de cualquiera que se te acerca_ "

Hermione rio, no tenía idea de quién era, pero se divertía ya que era la primera vez que alguien se sentía celoso por ella.

" _Tal vez tú también estés rodeado por muchas chicas, y yo ni siquiera puedo saber o adivinar_ "

Los días pasaron, y Hermione notó que ambos cada vez escribían más y más, se contaban absolutamente todo, lo único que la bruja se guardaba era las reuniones del ED, ya que no estaba segura de con quien estaba hablando. También notó que estaba más atenta de lo normal, ahora observaba las caras de los estudiantes en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en todas partes, como si lo estuviera buscando, como si podría reconocerlo a simple vista.

Por la noche soñaba con él, pero nunca podía ver su rostro. Hermione comenzó a escribir más y más en ese cuaderno, deseando que se acabara para terminar con la agonía.

" _Estuve pensando mucho, pero no puedo descubrir quién eres, podrías ser alguien que comparte una clase conmigo, o incluso un amigo... pero no puedo encontrar ninguna pista. Me estás volviendo loca_ "

" _Tal vez soy el que menos te imaginas, y por eso te cuesta tanto encontrarme, ¿no lo has pensado?_ "

" _Sí. Lo he pensado muchas veces..._ "

Hermione dejó su pluma y suspiró. Ya se había hecho de noche y estaba segura de que en unos pocos minutos Madam Pince vendría a avisarle que ya era hora de abandonar la Biblioteca como casi todas las noches.

La bruja hojeó el cuaderno y se dio cuenta de que habían conversado una infinidad, eran hojas y hojas de letras, de palabras, de sentimientos, de confesiones, habían hablado tanto que Hermione sentía que a pesar de que no sabía cuál era su rostro, conocía su alma. Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró, siendo consciente de que aquel chico había logrado tomar parte de su corazón. Hermione estaba enamorándose por primera vez, y era de alguien sin identidad, sin rostro.

De repente escuchó un sonido cercano. Hermione se destapó el rostro y divisó un libro en el suelo. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre los estantes, y los escuchó, esos pasos acelerados que no eran de ella. Era él. Lo sabía.

Hermione aceleró su paso, a tal punto que casi comenzó a correr. Sintió que los ojos le comenzaban a escocer, ¿Por qué escapaba? ¿Por qué se escondía?

Pudo escuchar el ulular de una túnica apresurada, estaba cerca, tan cerca que sabía que podía llegar a atraparlo.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano. Hermione giró, totalmente sorprendida, solo para encontrarse con el severo rostro de Madam Pince.

-Señorita Granger, ya es tarde, es hora de que abandone la Biblioteca.

-Oh... claro, lo siento...

Hermione buscó sus cosas y las guardó en su bolso, sabiendo que había perdido completamente la oportunidad de atraparlo. Dejó el cuaderno en el hueco correspondiente y salió de la Biblioteca todavía con las manos temblorosas.

Se alejó del cuaderno por unos días, sintiéndose algo enfadada con el chico. Estaba cansada de la cobardía, de los misterios, de los sueños sin rostros.

Hermione removió la sopa con su cuchara, en un claro gesto de que no le apetecía comer. El Gran Comedor estaba más bullicioso que nunca, tal vez porque la bruja se sentía más molesta que lo normal.

-¿No te comerás la sopa? -preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

Hermione suspiró sin ánimos para responder.

-Déjala Ron -la defendió Ginny -¿Herms estás bien? -le susurró la pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a ella.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada... -mintió la chica levantándose de la mesa y saliendo del Gran Comedor, sin saber que unos ojos la siguieron hasta que desapareció de vista.

" _Lo siento Hermione, realmente lo siento_ " leyó el día en que se atrevió a volver a leer el cuaderno.

Un par de lágrimas escurridizas cayeron en aquellas hojas, Hermione no podía creer que estaba llorando. Tal vez era porque no había sido precisamente su mejor año en Hogwarts, tal vez solo porque últimamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo precisamente bien, o simplemente solo se estaba excusando, tal vez realmente estaba llorando por él, por un chico sin rostro que por un lado la había hecho reír muchas veces a través de las letras, pero que también como en ese momento, la había hecho enojar, llorar...

Decidió no contestarle, pero como siempre terminaba sucediéndole, unos días después volvió y abrió aquel cuaderno. Notó que en aquellas páginas donde sus lágrimas habían dejado marcas, él las había llenado de dibujitos mágicos, corazones en movimiento, hasta dibujos de ella, frases y poemas que lograron hacerla sonreír, Hermione vio hoja por hoja como aquel misterioso chico llenó las últimas diez páginas que quedaban del cuaderno. En el último renglón pudo leer: " _Sé que estás enojada, pero aun así te esperaré el Viernes a las 8. pm. Si vienes intenta esconderte y espera a que Madam Pince se marche._ "

Hermione se debatió por horas si debía asistir o no. Estaba nerviosa, enfadada, asustada, después de todo a pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber de quien se trataba, le asustaba la idea de encontrarse a solas con un completo desconocido. Aun así, al final juntó el valor suficiente y aquel viernes al rozar la hora del toque de queda, Hermione se escondió detrás de los estantes y observó como Madam Pince salía de la Biblioteca. Cuando estuvo sola en esa inmensa oscuridad, se sintió más pequeña y asustada de lo normal.

-¡Lumos! -susurró y la punta de su varita se iluminó.

Comenzó a caminar entre los estantes, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de sus pasos sobre la madera. Su corazón latía más acelerado que nunca, se sentía observada, sentía una presencia que le erizaba la piel.

-¿Estás aquí? -murmuró y su voz salió más asustada de lo planeado.

La varita de Hermione de repente salió volando de su mano, en un claro hechizo de desarme, que dejó a la bruja en una completa oscuridad y más indefensa que nunca.

-S-Si me haces daño yo... yo... gritaré y... -tartamudeó retrocediendo hasta chocar su espalda contra alguien. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de respirar por un momento, se quedó tan inmóvil como una piedra en aquella oscuridad absoluta.

Sintió como poco a poco el chico hundía la nariz en su cabello, aspirando aquel aroma a shampoo que tanto había dicho que le gustaba. Se quedaron bastante tiempo así, tanto que Hermione se tranquilizó al fin y cerró los ojos, complacida con ese simple acercamiento.

Luego sintió sus manos acariciar suavemente su cabello, con tanta delicadeza que la sorprendió. Dejó todo su cabello en uno de sus hombros, y dejó el otro libre, para acercar su mano a su cuello descubierto, y rozarla suavemente hasta hacerla estremecer. Hermione giró, intentando ver algo en aquella oscuridad, pero no lo logró, comenzó a levantar las manos con un deseo palpable de tocarlo, pero él, como si ya supiera sus próximos movimientos, la tomó de las manos en un claro mensaje de que solo él podía tocarla.

-¿No me dejarás tocarte? -murmuró con tristeza.

Estuvo a punto de soltarla, la tristeza de Hermione era algo que lo quebrantaba, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía dejar que lo tocara, que si lo descubría todo terminaría de la peor manera.

Hermione sintió como la llevaba hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra uno de los estantes. Estaban frente a frente, la bruja podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre sus labios, mezclándose con el suyo.

No podía verlo.

No podía tocarlo.

Por eso cuando sus narices se rozaron, al instante se le erizó la piel. Necesitaba más, necesitaba descargarse, sentirlo, sabía que si ese simple contacto había despertado hasta la última célula de su cuerpo un beso sería realmente su perdición.

Y ocurrió. La besó. El mundo dejó de existir, Hermione se entregó de lleno en aquel beso, gimiendo, experimentando ese nuevo cosquilleo en el vientre. Sintió el sabor dulce de su boca, la suavidad de sus labios, que mandaron descargas de calor por todo su cuerpo.

Se removió inquieta, sin poder controlar el deseo de querer soltarse y tocarlo, sentirlo. El chico la sostuvo con más fuerza, apoyándose completamente en ella.

Hermione jadeó al sentirlo tan cerca, mientras peleaba con él por ejercer el control.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a inundar la Biblioteca, los jadeos, los gemidos aumentaron a un grado peligroso. Hermione sintió como él le mordisqueaba los labios, los succionaba, provocándola de una manera peligrosa.

-Déjame tocarte... solo un poco... -suplicó ella al borde de la desesperación.

El mago bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla allí, dando mordiscos, deleitándose con la suave piel de la bruja y los gemidos que había comenzado a proferir. Quería hacerla olvidar de su petición, pero ni siquiera él podía hacerlo, ya que también la necesidad de ser tocado por ella rugía en su cabeza, como una fuerte suplica que parecía no poder ser callada.

 _Solo un poco. Si solo le permito tocarme un poco no me reconocerá._

Llevó una de las manos de la chica a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que latía desbocado al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Hermione soltó algo parecido a un sollozo, no podía creer que al final lo estaba tocando. Sintió como el chico terminaba el beso y apoyaba su frente con la suya. Se quedaron por un tiempo así, Hermione con la mano sobre su corazón, escuchando su palpitar acelerado, y el subir y bajar de su pecho agitado. Casi podía sentir su mirada, sus ojos sobre ella, mirándola de una forma especial, de esa forma que Hermione siempre había querido ser mirada.

Estaban en plena oscuridad, pero a la bruja comenzaba a darle lo mismo, tal vez no se necesitaba ver para amar, tal vez no importaban las apariencias, porque el sentimiento estaba allí, presente, mas fuerte de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

El chico decidió confiar y llevar los brazos de Hermione hacia arriba hasta rodear su propio cuello. Hermione se aferró a él, levantó su rostro y capturó su boca. Esta vez pudo sentir como sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse, generando nuevamente ese deseo incontrolable y tortuoso. Lo besó con más fuerza, embriagada por aquel contacto y con su ayuda se subió a horcajadas a él.

Ahora que el chico tenía las manos libres, las llevó debajo de su blusa, tocando su piel por primera vez, al principio con cierto aire de timidez, pero al ver que Hermione gemía en respuesta, sus manos comenzaron a ser más pícaras, tocando con más intensidad.

La bruja pudo sentir aquella dura presión contra ella, le gustó, le excitó saber que podía provocar eso en él. El mago abrió los primeros botones de la camisa de la chica y besó su pecho dulcemente, queriendo hundirse en el aroma de su piel, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta. Rozó su sostén con su nariz pero se detuvo allí, sabiendo que no sería capaz de seguir avanzando como si Hermione fuera cualquier chica. Asique volvió a sus labios, volvió a besarlos con tanto amor como al principio.

Tantas palabras, tantas confesiones habían vivido en ese cuaderno, que ya no bastaba decir nada más, solo estaba el deseo de sentirse, de demostrar al fin que todo aquello había sido real.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo, hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta marearse, hasta que los brazos de ambos se entumecieron. El chico la dejó en el suelo otra vez, sabiendo que ya era hora de terminarlo todo, de dejar a Hermione en paz, de dejarla seguir con su vida, sabiendo que Ron sería seguramente el indicado para hacerla feliz.

Se imaginó la cara de decepción de Hermione si las velas hubieran estado encendidas. Sí, sabía que él nunca sería el indicado para ella. A pesar de eso, sabía que su amor por Hermione nunca iba a desaparecer por mas que lo intentara, que siempre estaría allí como una dolorosa pero dulce marca en su corazón.

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de la chica que tanto había amado durante aquellos años, y le dio un último y suave beso en los labios.

-No te vayas por favor -le suplicó Hermione entre lágrimas, sabiendo que no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, que todavía no era suficiente, que debían vivir más besos, más palabras, más momentos juntos.

El chico dejó caer su mano de la mejilla de Hermione y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse las velas se prendieron de repente en toda la Biblioteca.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! -exclamó Madam Pince.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al igual que el chico. Sus miradas fijas una en la otra, sus rostros iluminados por las suaves luces de las velas. Sin misterios. Sin secretos. En un solo segundo todo había sido revelado.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, sus ojos que estaban empapados de lágrimas, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

-¿Tú?

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿De quién se trataba para ustedes?


End file.
